heroes_onlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Quest
A Quest is a mission granted to you from which then requires you to carry out an action, and finally recieveing a reward for yout work. Nearly all quests in the game reward experience. There are several different kinds of quests in the game. They are: Daily Quests, Guild Quests, Single Quests, Story Quests, Town Quests and Weekly Quests Daily Quest Daily quests are as the name implies quests that are reoccuring once a day. They are optional. The reward from daily quests are generally crystals, and that reward is the most common reason for doing them. Guild Quests Guild quests are quests that you may only complete while in a guild. They are of daily reoccurance. The special thing about these quests are that the progress is shared with all guild members. So it is technically possible for one person to do all the work, and the rest just cash in the price. But often this is not practically possible. The other perk of guild quests is that they each reward 50 prestige points. Your guild is provided 3 quests every day: 'A Search for Ancient Treasures: ' (e.g. The Lightlands). For this quests you are required to collect a number of treasures scattered across the world map. One single guildmember may have more than one treasure on their map. (My limited knowledge assumes it is one treasure / guildmember who has as part of their 4 chapters (e.g. A guild with 4 Necromancers, 2 Death Knights, 2 Clerics and 3 Knights would get 11 targets if Lightlands, but "only" 5 if Blackbough)). 'Hunt down/Obliterate/Annihilate the ' (e.g. Tranquils). This quests asks you to kill a number of specific units which can generally be found under the Creature Affiliation named. The number of creatures to kill are represented by the prefix of the quest name (Hunt down/Obliterate) and further represent the value of the reward wich is either gold, wood or metal. ':The (Big/Great) Hunt for '. For this quest the heros of your guild must win a number of expert battles against said creature affiliation. The reward is again wood, metal or gold. Single Quest As the name implies here, these quests are one time only quests. Once they are completed the do not appear again, but some single quests must be completed to unlock Daily Quests, such as Witch Hunt provided by Travelling Inquisitor in the Lightlands. Story Quest Story Quests are mandatory if one wishes to progress through the game. They cannot be skipped, or removed. The main reason for completing Story Quests is to unlock new areas and they are also the best source of Building Permits. Storyline Walkthrough Town Quest Town Quests are like Daily Quests of daily reoccurance, but they do not provide crystals. Instead they generally provide resources (gold, wood, metal) or runestones. The potency of the rewards are in correlation with the area and hero level. The Townquests are also arguably the best source of (quest) experience for a hero in need to levels fast. Town quests are provided by a Table of Quests which can be located at Blackbough: Partisan Camp, Namtaru's Claws: Prison, Whispering Plains: (town), and Lightlands (town). Weekly Quest Weekly Quests are the quests which provides the possibility to kill weekly bosses